Alfa Rojo
by Sence24
Summary: Traducción. Ruby toma a Regina como su compañera.


**NA: Hola, esta historia es una traducción autorizada por Yurihentai641. Espero que les guste y si hay críticas acerca de esta traducción por favor sean amables.**

Ruby no estaba segura de si debería llamarse vieja pero tampoco era joven. Bueno si quisiera contar en años humanos probablemente se referirían a ella como polvo, ceniza, lo que queda después de que el cuerpo se descompone.

Pero si fuera en años lobos la llamarían cachorro y harían comentarios burlones acerca de que todavía tenia pelo atrás en su cuello. La abuela había hecho un comentario como ese hoy.

Pero eso realmente no importaba porque no importaba el sistema de envejecimiento de especies que quisiera usar, la edad en la que estaba ahora era la suficientemente mayor. Recientemente había entrado en su primer celo. Ese momento para su especie significaba que estaban listos para tener cachorros y cuidar de ellos también. Entonces otra vez era diferente para todos.

La semana pasada había despertado de un sueño muy intenso sobre una mujer en negro, cabello y ojos castaños. Fue tan intenso que se había despertado con algo que nunca había estado allí. Un pene de veintiún centímetros. Cuando le pregunte a la abuela sobre eso, la loba mayor le había dicho que estaba lista para reproducirse y que era mejor que buscara a su compañera antes de volverse loca.

Al principio había tenido la impresión de que Belle era su compañera. Había sentido una gran atracción por Belle cuando la conoció pero probablemente solo fue lujuria, Belle todavía era pura y esa pureza llamaba al lobo. Ahora Belle estaba casada, sin embargo Ruby solo sentía amistad por ella. Eso le dejo la pregunta de quien demonios era su compañera.

Después de mirar por dos días la abuela le había dicho que debería mirar en su tiempo libre porque estaba perdiendo demasiado trabajo y las ordenes no se atendían solas. Ruby estuvo de acuerdo y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso de la cacería.

"¡Hey Ruby! ¡Puedo obtener dos chocolates calientes y un café aquí!" Emma Swan, la Salvadora gritó desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Ella estaba comiendo con Harry y estaba adivinando que Regina estaba en camino si el café tenia algo que ver con ello.

"Un segundo Rubia" Ruby devolvió con una sonrisa mientras iba a buscar sus pedidos. Deja que Emma saque su mal humor. Todo eso que dicen sobre los mejores amigos. Bueno tal vez tenga algo de verdad. Tal vez.

Acababa de acercarse a la mesa cuando sonó la campana y el olor mas adictivo le llegó. Tropezando acabó de colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa cuando Emma maldijo y le entregó su teléfono a Henry.

"Ruby" dijo Emma dulcemente mientras tiraba del lobo hacia ella para hablarle al oido.

"¿Qué?" Ruby estaba aturdida, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y su piel enrojeció. Ese olor. Dios, ese olor.

"¿Recuerdas como me contaste sobre tu nueva incorporación la semana pasada?" Emma enfatizó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó nuevamente Ruby esta vez confundida. Nadie se estaba quedando en la posada en este momento, al menos nadie nuevo.

"¡Debajo del cinturón! ¡Esta intentando saludar a los clientes!" Siseó Emma mientras apuntaba con su cabeza hacia la cintura de Ruby donde su pene estaba en posición firme.

"¡Mierda!"

"¡Señorita Lucas! Tal vez debería intentar mas arduamente mirar su boca frente a mi hijo" Espetó Regina mientras hacia que su presencia fuera notada por los tres.

"¡Correcto!" Ruby se apresuró a alejarse de todo el mundo antes de notaran el hecho de que actualmente tenia una erección.

"¿A qué se debía todo eso?" Preguntó Henry mientras veía a la camarera salir corriendo.

"Quien sabe, Henry, quien sabe" Suspiró Regina mientras tomaba su cafe.

Corriendo a través de la cocina Ruby se dirigió a su habitación.

"¡Donde crees que vas niña!" La abuela gritó detrás de ella.

"¡Necesito un minuto Abuela! ¡O cinco!" Ella reiteró.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella Ruby se bajó los pantalones y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sabía que hacer, había estado con hombres antes por lo que sabia que hacer. El único problema era que nunca había hecho esta actividad en particular a ella misma.

"¡Mierda!" Finalmente Ruby respiró antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de su pene que ya estaba goteando pre-cum.

No esperaba las sensaciones que atravesaron su sistema. Era como si alguien hubiera agarrado su corazón y lo hubiera acelerado. Muy diferente a cuando ella no tenia un pene y necesitaba unos minutos para llegar a ese punto. Ella ya estaba a la mitad del camino y aún no había hecho nada.

Cerrando los ojos, Ruby bombeó su puño arriba y abajo en su polla mientras recordaba el olor que la había puesto en este estado. Olía a granos de café, canela y manzanas, definitivamente lo mejor que había olido.

Empujó su mano en su cabello castaño y los ojos brillaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados y se quedó sin aliento cuando sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante y vaciaron una cuerda tras otra de su semen en una camiseta vieja que había estado tendido en el piso.

"Dios" Suspiró mientras caía sobre su cama respirando pesadamente. Ese fue un orgasmo intenso.

"¡Si ya terminaste niña regresa y lávate las manos!" La abuela le había susurrado en voz baja ni siquiera un minuto después que Ruby estaba refunfuñando en su cabeza y su rostro ruborizándose. Lo único malo de tener una abuela hombre lobo era el hecho de que cada vez que intentabas reventar una nuez ella escuchaba todo.

"Ya voy" gruñó antes de arreglarse. Cambiando su ropa interior y arreglando su cabello Ruby se aseguró de parar en el baño para empapar su camiseta y lavarse las manos.

"La mesa siete necesita rellenos, hazlo" Fue todo lo que dijo la abuela mientras le daba a Ruby la bandeja con las bebidas.

"Si abuela." Ruby suspiró antes de apresurarse a cumplir la orden. Solo un día mas en el restaurante.

Mas tarde en la noche Ruby y Emma estaban en el Rabbit Hole.

"Entonces Ruby, ¿Qué pasó contigo esta mañana?" Emma preguntó cerca de terminar su primera cerveza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ruby preguntó nerviosamente. No quería hablar sobre esta mañana.

"Con Ruby jr. que ha estado bastante codicioso cerca de mi últimamente" Le preguntó Emma bromeando.

"Eres como mi hermana. Y hace años se suponía que debía ser tu madrina. El incesto no es mi estilo" Resopló Ruby.

"Entonces, ¿Qué era? Un poco tarde para una mañana en el bosque" Afirmó Emma.

"Si… ¿Por qué quieres saber?" Ruby preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Solo estoy comprobando. No puedo dejar que mi hermana se avergüence a sí misma en público, ¿O si?"

"Yeah esto te haría una hermana de mierda" Ruby estuvo de acuerdo y luego se rió mientras Emma la empujaba. "Gracias por preocuparte."

"No hay problema."

"Es solo... tengo que encontrar a mi compañera. Puedo sentirla sabes, pero no tengo idea de dónde esta o quién es, todo lo que puedo decir es que esta ahí afuera." Ruby refunfuñó.

"No te preocupes. La encontraras Ruby. Sé que lo harás," Le dijo Emma con calma, colocando una mano en su hombro.

"¡Bien entonces vamos a otro tema!" Ruby gritó mientras agarraba su vaso. "Te reto a un concurso de chupar. Quien tome dos vasos de cerveza mas rápido gana" Declaró Ruby pidiendo dos cervezas para las dos.

"Vas a perder" Aceptó Emma.

"¡Vamos!" Leroy gritó desde un costado de ellas, obviamente escuchando a escondidas. Lo bueno de Leroy era que no le importaba lo que oía.

A la mañana siguiente Ruby fue puesta a lavar los platos. La abuela dijo algo acerca de como sus otras camareras necesitaban la oportunidad de atender las mesas también. Ni siquiera diez minutos dentro y ella se encontró corriendo a su habitación de nuevo.

"¡Seriamente!" Ella siseó con frustración. Tomando el tiempo, comenzó a complacerse una vez mas, gimiendo de satisfacción mientras disparaba su carga. Luego gruñó molesta al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que limpiar el desastre que había hecho en el piso.

"¡RUBY!" La abuela gritó desde algún lugar en el restaurante haciendo que Ruby se encogiera.

"¡Mierda!" Poniéndose de pie, tiró una camisa sobre el charco en el suelo, corrió al baño para ponerse presentable una vez mas y corrió de regreso a la cocina prácticamente arrojando sus manos al fregadero.

"Date prisa, Ruby, estamos un poco apresurados en este momento" Ordenó la abuela y Ruby refunfuñó. No era como si necesitaran lavar los platos. La abuela tenía fila tras fila de platos limpios a su disposición. "¡Y deja de quejarte!" Dijo la abuela bruscamente.

"¡Si abuela!"

Continuó así constantemente durante toda la semana. Ruby estaría trabajando en algún lugar del restaurante cuando el mismo delicioso aroma flotaba a su nariz y de repente ella estaría dura como una roca. En realidad comenzaba a convertirse en un problema ahora.

La luna llena estaba a dos días de distancia y su lujuria se volvía cada vez mas fuerte. A mitad de la semana correrse ya no era suficiente para ella. Por supuesto esto molestaba a la abuela sin fin y hoy fue el peor día de todos.

Ella simplemente no podia bajar. Ese olor celestial habia llenado el restaurante y ella se había precipitado a su habitación para soltar una carga o dos. Había llegado al limite muchas veces pero nunca fue suficiente. No sucedería.

Era alrededor de la medianoche del mismo día cuando decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Nadie la vería con una erección, y tal vez el aire fresco le serviría para calmarse.

"¡Abuela voy a caminar!" Ruby dijo a través de la puerta de su abuela. Salió corriendo del restaurante y se dirigió al bosque.

"Esta bastante oscuro aquí afuera" Murmuró Ruby para sí misma mientras pasaba sobre un tronco, escuchando el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Ruby había estado esperando que los animales nocturnos salieran a pasear en este momento pero obviamente eso no iba a suceder. No con ella en el bosque, y especialmente no con su lobo tan cerca de la superficie. Los únicos animales que parecían lo suficientemente valientes como para moverse eran los que podían volar; búhos y murciélagos en su mayoría.

Caminando por un antiguo sendero Ruby se dirigió a un pozo de agua. Era como algo salido de un cuento de hadas, que probablemente era cierto si lo tomaba en cuenta donde vivía. Había rocas que conducían al centro del pozo, y un acantilado desde el cual saltar. Si no fuera por su nariz que detectó que no había interferencia humana o mágica, ella habría supuesto que había sido hecho por hombre/magia.

"¿Tal vez debería nadar un poco? Tal vez me calme," Ruby se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la piscina cuando de repente algo llamó su atención. Estaba este olor, no a cafe, manzanas y canela. No, esta era una fragancia que pensó que nunca volvería a encontrar.

Al mirar hacia abajo Ruby se encontró atrapado en un gran arbusto de anís. Por lo general el anís regular no le afectaría de esta manera pero el anís regular ni siquiera crece en Maine, pero una vez mas esto era Storybrooke la ciudad basada en lo irreal. El anís era mágico.

Ruby no pudo encontrar el deseo de seguir de pie y alejarse de la planta por lo que se sentó y dejó que el aroma la envolviera.

"Hmmmm."

Al principio estaba todo bien. Hasta que su polla comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que por un momento le preocupó que estuviera a punto de caérsele. La excitación la golpeó tan repentinamente que se quedó boquiabierta mientras caía hacia atrás levantando sus caderas del suelo mientras las balanceaba en en aire.

"¡Mierda!"

 _`Pobre cachorro` su lobo interior se burló de ella riéndose de sus gritos de placer, aunque comenzaba a ser un poco doloroso._

"Joder" Espetó Ruby. Su lobo era molesto como el infierno cada vez que decidía hablar con ella.

 _`Es lo que estas tratando de hacer` Rió el lobo. `Me has estado volviendo loco. ¡Quiero a mi compañera!` El lobo espetó molesto. Había soportado su lujuria durante toda la semana y estaba mas allá de la frustración sexual. Nunca fue suficiente y el lobo ya había tenido suficiente._

"¡Bien no se quién es nuestra compañera!" Ruby gruñó mientras giraba para rodar sus caderas en el suelo. Sus pantalones iban a estar sucios pero no podia evitarlo.

 _`¡PATÉTICO!` El lobo estalló, gruñendo tan fuerte en el oído de Ruby que la había sacado de su aturdimiento por un momento. `Si no puedes resolverlo, lo haré yo.`_

"¿Qué?" Ruby preguntó antes de que su visión cambiara de repente. Era como si acabara de mudarse del lado del conductor al del pasajero. "¡Que demonios!"

 _`Estamos en celo, es hora de aparearse,` fue todo lo que le dijo el lobo antes de que se pusiera de pie en el arbusto de anís, se lo enjuagara y volviera a la ciudad rápidamente. Mirando a través de sus ojos nublados, Ruby vio que estaban en la calle Miffin y se dirigían a la casa mas grande allí._

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Regina iba a matarla si despertaba a Henry. O peor su lobo estaba allí para matar a Regina.

 _`¿De verdad eres un cachorro estúpido?` Gruñó su lobo antes de abrir la cerradura con una de sus garras y deslizarse dentro de la casa. Estaba oscuro, o al menos era lo mas probable pero eran lobos y tenían una excelente visión nocturna._

Ruby se sorprendió al descubrir que el olor que la había estado volviendo loca toda la semana saturaba casi todas superficie de la casa.

 _`¿Lo ves ahora?` Gruñó el lobo mientras las llevaba al dormitorio principal. La luz estaba encendida lo que significaba que Regina estaba despierta. Iban a ser las 2 de la mañana pero de nuevo hoy era viernes. Empujando la puerta para abrirla, el lobo se abrió camino hacia la habitación._

Regina estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro cuando la puerta de su dormitorio de abrió. Al principio creyó que era Henry hasta que recordó que había puesto un hechizo en su puerta. Si él dejara su habitación y viniera en su dirección después de las doce, ella lo sabría. Eso dejaba la pregunta de quién estaba en casa y abriendo su puerta.

Al oír un gruñido levantó la vista.

"¡Que en el mundo!" Dijo sorprendida mientras miraba a Ruby, o al lobo de Ruby si la negrura de sus ojos era alguna indicación.

El lobo/Ruby simplemente se quedó mirando a Regina. El aroma en la habitación las estaba ahogando y haciendo que una niebla revoloteara por su cerebro. Cuando se paró derecha rompió el aturdimiento.

Con un gruñido se acercaron a la reina que estaba atrapada en la esquina en la que inconscientemente se había colocado cuando se levantó.

"¡Señorita Lucas, qué significa esto!" Dijo Regina, sin disfrutar en la posición en la que se encontraba.

"Regina, soy mayor de edad," Ruby logró balbucear y el lobo gruñó de acuerdo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" Gruñó Regina. Sabía que el lobo era mayor de edad. La magia de la chica había estado bailando toda la semana.

"Compañera," Gruñó el lobo. "Mía. Nuestra," Gruñó el lobo en respuesta.

"¡Qué!"

"Amor," El lobo parecía ronronear antes de empujar sus manos hacia la parte delantera de la camisa de Regina y colocar sus labios sobre los de Regina para silenciar cualquier forma de queja.

De repente la habitación se iluminó con magia púrpura y roja girando una alrededor de la otra, empujando y tirando hasta que la magia roja se tragó la magia púrpura entera. Regina no era estúpida. Ella sabía lo que esa significaba. Ella y el lobo eran almas gemelas, no ella y Robin. Ella y el lobo eran compañeras. El lobo estaba en celo. Era necesario aparearse. Necesitaba a su compañera. La necesitaba a ella.

"Ruby." Regina logró exhalar entre los labios de la mujer, alejándola efectivamente de ella. "Entiendo. Lo se pero la cama seria mas cómoda." Dijo antes de que Ruby gruñera y la girara hacia la pared, presionándola contra ella.

"Mi compañera cree que sabe mejor. Le mostraremos. Cualquier lugar es un buen lugar. Te tomaremos en cualquier parte, en todas partes y te encantará. No importa donde te tomemos, siempre estarás satisfecha y dolorida después de que te demos placer durante horas y horas." El lobo gruñó mientras quitaba la camisa y los pantalones a Regina , dejándola en ropa interior que consistía en un par de bragas bonitas, moradas de encaje. Y aún mejor, eran transparentes.

Con los senos apretados contra la fría pared, Regina sintió que su pezón se endurecía al instante y luego saltó cuando sintió una dureza presionarse contra su trasero.

"¿Ruby?"

El lobo sin embargo quedó fascinado por lo que veía y se bajo los pantalones y ropa interior hasta debajo de la cintura antes de deslizar su longitud endurecida gimiendo ante la cálida y suave carne que la saludó.

Girando sus caderas el lobo se dio cuenta de que su primera carga no seria liberada dentro de su compañera pero no podia sentirse demasiado molesta por ello. Necesitaba correrse ahora pero su compañera no estaba lo suficientemente mojada para tomarla todavía.

"Compañera, dinos, ¿Te gusta esta ropa interior en particular?" Gruñó en la oreja de Regina mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas cortas y duras.

"Son mis favoritas." Regina gimió disfrutando de la atención que estaba recibiendo. Cada empuje hacia que sus caderas se movieran hacia adelante contra la pared.

"Entonces nos disculpamos. Tendremos que comprarte un nuevo par," Le dijo el lobo antes de apretar su agarre sobre la mujer mas pequeña.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Regina confundida antes de sentir un chorro de liquido húmedo y caliente contra su culo, piernas y en una pequeña porción de su espalda baja mientras Ruby soltaba hilo tras hilo de semen.

A Regina realmente no le importaba estar contra la pared, en realidad era una de sus posiciones favoritas, pero quería al menos una cosa fuera tradicional en su apareamiento. Si había algo que quería era que ella y su alma gemela compartieran su primera vez en una cama. Le hubiera gustado aún mas si hubieran tenido una cita o dos pero Ruby estaba en su limite. Incluso después de haber soltado una carga tan grande aún estaba dura y palpitante contra su espalda.

"Ruby por favor. La cama," Logró decir.

Ella las abría empujado a la cama pero cualquier uso de magia, el lobo lo tomaría como una oposición a su dominio y por mucho que le hubiera gustado que la follaran hasta la sumisión, hoy habia sido un largo día y ella no lo haría. No creía ser capaz de manejar a un hombre lobo para probarlo.

"¿Nuestra compañera quiere que la tome en la cama?" Preguntó el lobo mientras rompía la ropa interior de Regina. Ya estaban arruinados de todos modos era la defensa del lobo mientras escuchaba su lado mas humano regañarla por destruir tan costosas ropas.

"Si."

"¿Hay algo mas que nuestra compañera desee?" Preguntó el lobo mientras llevaba a Regina a la cama y le abría las piernas. Había una pequeña mancha de cabello negro, pulcramente recortado y el lobo y Ruby ronronearon al verlo.

"No puedes marcar mi alma," Agregó Regina después de un momento.

Ruby y el lobo gimieron de dolor. La marca del alma era su forma de reclamar a su compañera. Combinando sus fuerzas de vida y magia para convertirse en uno.

"No, Ruby. Cálmate. No puedes hacerlo hoy. No recuerdas que mañana es la reunión del pueblo y soy la alcalde. Pero después esta bien." Regina se apresuró a decir al ver que había herido involuntariamente a su alma gemela.

"¿Eso es todo?" El lobo preguntó tratando de aferrarse a la paciencia que le quedaba.

"Si." Regina gimió antes de jadear cuando el lobo en un suave movimiento la penetró.

Ruby era grande pero fue su punta lo que sorprendió a Regina. Había dolido un poco cuando Ruby había entrado en ella, su canal era demasiado pequeño para llevar a Ruby tan rápido pero ambas estaban bien lubricadas adecuadamente y pronto ella no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Ruby clavó sus garras en el colchón debajo de ella para evitar dañar a Regina. Al entrar su lobo decidió devolverle la mitad del control para que pudieran disfrutarlo por igual.

Regina era nada que Ruby hubiera tenido antes. Claro, Ruby había tenido su parte justa de mujeres, pero aún así, nunca había tenido ninguna de ellas también como Regina. Era como si fuera la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas de Ruby.

Se ajustaba muy bien y cada vez que Ruby empujaba, el cuerpo de Regina actuaba de inmediato tratando de mantenerla dentro.

Regina había tratado de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Ruby pero eso era inaceptable. Ella era la alfa en esta relación. Regina no controlaría esta sesión. Agarrando las manos de Regina con las suyas, las sostuvo sobre su cabeza y empujó sus caderas poderosamente hacia la mujer debajo de ella.

Era tan suave, cálida y húmeda, y era tan receptiva mientras gritaba en cada empuje, se arqueaba a cada mordisco, y gemía en cada beso. Ajustando su situación, Ruby hizo una pausa cuando Regina dejó escapar un grito mas fuerte, arqueándose tan lejos de la cama que estaba segura de que había corrido el riesgo de romperle la columna. Tenia los ojos tan dilatados que Ruby no estaba segura de si Regina podría verla en este momento.

Empujando en el mismo lugar otra vez, Ruby fue recompensada con la misma reacción y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había encontrado el punto g de Regina. Apresurando el ritmo, se aseguró de golpear su dulce punto cada vez que empujaba.

El cuerpo de Regina se consumió de placer cuando Ruby entraba y salía, tomándola y dandole algo mas a cambio. Podía sentir la gruesa cabeza de Ruby mientras se abría paso dentro de ella y amaba como era la primera en entrar y la última en salir. Con un empuje particularmente duro, Regina sintió que su cuerpo se agarrotaba mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor de Ruby en su orgasmo.

Ruby continuó empujando suavemente dentro de Regina para ayudarla en su orgasmo y cuando se calmó comenzó a atacar nuevamente. Aunque esta vez Ruby estaba segura de que se vendría. La sensación de las húmedas paredes de Regina estrechándose y masajeando a su alrededor era demasiado y estaba segura de que se quedaría ahí.

Pronto el empuje de Ruby se volvió rápido y desigual mientras sentía la hinchazón comenzaba en la base de su polla, cada vez era mas y mas difícil moverse dentro de Regina. Finalmente Ruby se quedo dentro y sobre la reina mientras sentía que se corría, y quedaba anudada en ella.

"Mierda."

Regina acababa de calmarse de su orgasmo cuando Ruby había empujado con fuerza dentro de ella antes de anudarse. Sintió la que parecía ser una gran bola en el pene de Ruby antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Con Ruby atrapada dentro de ella, el lobo la llevó a otro orgasmo. Esta vez no pudo resistirse y había logrado soltar sus brazos del lobo y clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

Respirando pesadamente, Ruby y Regina trataban de recuperar el aliento. Ruby recuperándose primero decidió que sería mejor darles la vuelta para no tener a Regina en la incómoda posición de soportar su peso. Se aseguró de maniobrarlas con cuidado.

Cuando un hombre lobo anudaba podían pasar de cuarenta y cinco minutos a una cantidad ilimitada de horas. Con el nudo podían expulsar tres veces mas semen que en una eyaculación regular y también la bloqueaba en su lugar asegurando que su semilla no se filtrara antes de que alguna tuviera la oportunidad de alcanzar el útero de Regina. Doble mierda.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que su lobo había vuelto al asiento del pasajero en su mente y control, decidiendo que no tenía ganas de lidiar con la limpieza y el efecto de su apareamiento. El bastardo.

"Regina, yo -" Ruby intentó decir antes de que Regina la callara.

"Lobo. Estoy cansada. Hablaremos mañana y asumirás la responsabilidad." Regina le dijo habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión. Ruby probablemente le había hecho romper la maldición autoinducida de infidelidad. Ella entendió lo que podría significar anudar pero habla sido advertida.

"Pero Regina anude en ti," Ruby susurró nerviosamente.

"Ruby no me hagas desterrarte al sofa antes de que tengas la oportunidad de mudarte. Hablaremos mañana, lo prometo, pero esta noche parece que la gran alfa mala ha hecho su trabajo. Estoy agotada." Regina le dijo y Ruby envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Regina. Podía sentir la fatiga de la mujer y decidió dejarla dormir.

"Hice un buen trabajo," No pudo evitar decir cuando pensó que Regina se había quedado dormida. Ella fue recompensada con un bufido mezclado con risa.

"Uno muy bueno." Regina ronroneó en su cuello antes de finalmente quedarse dormida. Ruby la siguió poco después.


End file.
